1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a light source unit and a backlight assembly having the same.
2. Description of Related Technology
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are some of the most widely used types of flat or otherwise thin panel displays (FPDs). Generally, an LCD includes two substrates having electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In an LCD, voltages are applied to the electrodes to thereby rearrange liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling an amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer and one or more polarizers.
Being a passive light-emitting type of device, the typical transmissive type LCD requires a backlight assembly which provides light that is to pass through the liquid crystal layer. Examples of light sources that may be used in the backlight assembly may include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), and a light-emitting diode (LED). Currently, there is a growing demand for backlight assemblies using high-luminance LEDs.
Individual LED's can be provided as integrated within an LED package. Such LED packages may be arranged on a circuit board and used as light sources for a corresponding LCD.
An LED package typically includes a Zener diode that is connected within the package so as to protect the internal LED's from electrostatic discharge (ESD) and electromagnetic interference (EMI). The Zener diode is typically connected in parallel to the LED's and protects the LED's from unexpected ESD and/or EMI.
However, if such a Zener diode is integrally included in each LED package, the size of each LED package inevitably increases. In addition, the increased size of the LED packages leads to an increase in the size of the backlight assembly and of the display device which includes the Zener-including LED packages. Furthermore, since the process of mounting the Zener diode is added to the manufacture of each package, the number of processes and cost required to manufacture all the LED packages used within the LCD increases and the cost of the LCD increases.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.